Chapter twelve (TWDL)
February 15th, 1993 As soon as I left the headmasters office; I stopped to collect Daphne, who I escorted back to the dungeon while I explained what happened. She was excited and in awe of my strategizing skills. As soon as I escorted her back to the dungeon; I retrieved Pettigrew's corpse, which I turned over to Minister Bones and Scrimgeour. They were both extremely grateful. After doing that, I met with my other self who still had the Weasley's alive. I decided that it was time for my revenge. Flashback I had just left the meeting with my other self, and it was time to take the Weasley's to the Acromantula Colony. We arrived minutes later, and I then broke Ron's arms and legs and pushed him outside the Shadow Realm. "Dinner is served." I said, and the Acromantula swarmed Ron's body as he gazed at them in horror. I calmly watched as they began biting him, only smirking when he screamed. I continued watching, even as his family screamed, cried, and begged me to save him. I only sneered at them in reply. I fed Ginny to the Acromantula, next. She screamed so much more, and I was beginning to regret not saving Ron for last. "Please, don't!" Arthur begged, before I served Ginny to the Acromantula. I rolled my eyes and pushed her out of the Shadow Realm, the Acromantula killed her so much more slowly. In hindsight, yes, I should have fed Ron to them last. Oh well. I snapped Arthurs neck and threw him to the Acromantula. Then I teleported away, to the dark mirror of Gringotts. When I arrived, I exited the Shadow Realm and walked inside. I was greeted by several goblins and I realized that my other self came here to ensure that I was shown the proper respect. "Greetings, Lord le Fay, how may we help you?" King Ragnuk said, in his deep and gravelly voice. "I wish to tour my vaults and cut off any others from accessing them. I also wish to confirm that the thirty million galleons as well as Peverell family artifacts were transferred into the Peverell vault." I said, while analyzing his actions. It was possible that he knew I was King of Avalon and wanted to have a Gringotts branch there. "Of course, Lord le Fay, your wish is our command." King Ragnuk said, respectfully. "Excellent, and thank you. Could you inform Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, and the Carrow sisters that they are spoils of war?" I asked, politely. "Of course, we will send them letters immediately." He informed me. "Great, thank you. I need to begin my tour, I hope to be back at Hogwarts, by sunrise." Ragnuk motioned to Griphook, who went to the cart. I followed him. We spent the next hour visiting my new vaults. I emptied them all into special bags that I prepared. I emptied the Peverell vault, and exited Gringotts. When I was outside, I teleported away, to the newly created Bank of Avalon. End Flashback When I finished the wealth transfer, I met up with my other self, who liberated Bellatrix from Azkaban and began healing her. He gave me his knowledge and memories and then went back to his time. I decided that it was time to send a letter to Lord Greengrass; informing him of my success, which was earlier than originally intended. Lord Greengrass, My plans were completed sooner, rather than later. Due to attempts by Albus Dumbledore and my recently discovered to be alive parents; I had to speed up my plans and use le Fay family magic to essentially destroy the Dark Faction and seize their titles, wealth, and assets; as spoils of war. I had to disown, banish, and strip of family magic my entire surviving family and renounce my middle and last name. I would like to begin discussions of that alliance and marriage contract. Sincerely, Lord Hadrian Ignotus Peverell-le Fay-Emrys-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin. I sealed the letter and sent it off with Hedwig. I decided to study until breakfast time. Hours later and after I confirmed that I had permanently retained the required knowledge to pass my OWLs, my dorm mates came downstairs. "Hey, Harry, what did Dumbles want last night?" Blaise asked. He was obviously curious and trying to get information, but didn't feel like playing games to get it. "Have a seat, it's a looong story." I said, setting my textbook down. "So?" Blaise asked impatiently. I saw Draco and Nott pretending to not pay attention. "It all started with Dumbles and my secretly still living parents, trying to force me to marry Ginny Weasley..." I began recounting the events last night, only lying about certain things. Such as claiming Nihilus fed the Weasley's to the Acromantula. "That was very well played." Nott acknowledged in awe. I raised an eyebrow. "You do realize my spoils of war spell turned most of the Death Eaters into squibs right? And that's if they survive, if they do, they will have no money, assets, or lordships." I said, to the shock of their children. "Also, I seized several women as spoils of war, they are Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, the Carrow sisters. Those are only the ones I know by name of course." Draco looked downright murderous. "If you keep glaring at me like that, your grounded, son." I added, making Blaise laugh. Draco and Nott went for their wands, but I stunned them in mere seconds. "I'll put away my books and then we can go to breakfast." I said, before grabbing my books and running to my dormitory. When I returned, we left for breakfast with smiles on our faces. For thirty minutes we enjoyed eating breakfast, and then the Hogwarts Board of Governors came in. I walked over to greet them. "Hello, Gentlemen, how can I help you?" I asked, amusing Lord Greengrass. "They're here to oppose you and to even try having you expelled." He informed me, to the outrage of the other Governors. "Well, I can't have that, so... I, Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin; do hereby disband the Board of Governors." I said, and a flash of light signalled my success. "Have I made my point? Or should I banish all but one of you from Hogwarts Grounds?" "You have no business running a school, boy!" Augusta Longbottom said, angrily. "Given how it hasn't improved under the boards control, neither do you. Just leave. It's not like any of you do anything useful apart from giving yourselves huge salaries, while the school only gets worse. At least I'm willing to try improving the school." I said to their anger; surprisingly Lord Greengrass wasn't angry. I just banished the idiots from the grounds, only letting Lord Greengrass stay. "Did you recieve my letter, Lord Greengrass?" I asked, politely. "Yes, I thought we might discuss it while I was here." "Great. I'll want Daphne to be apart of the discussion, of course." I said, before getting her attention; not waiting for her fathers approval. When I turned back to face him, he looked amused, but didn't oppose it. I lead them to a private room and motioned them inside. When they were both in, I commanded Hogwarts to disable any eavesdropping spells and to protect our privacy completely. "I suppose, we should begin by selecting which house Daphne will be Lady of." Lord Greengrass began. "Well, I was intending to save House le Fay for someone with french citizenship so that I can extend my power there. It has a seat on their version of the Wizengamot, but the person has to have french citizenship." "That still leaves the Emrys and Slytherin houses; I would personally prefer Daphne choose to be Lady Slytherin." Lord Greengrass said, before giving Daphne a look. "I actually do want to be lady of that house." Daphne said, and I confirmed that she was being honest. "Excellent. I've taken the liberty of preparing a marriage contract, just to see if we can speed this up." I said, handing them copies. They began reading them. "This is well written...and unbreakable." Lord Greengrass said, in observation. "It's extremely reasonable, I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I'll sign it, but I want you to remove the blood malediction curse from me first. Just to prove that you can remove it from my entire family, as promised." "Happily." I said, with a smile. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled on the magic from the curse. My hand began to glow a sick purple as I pulled the magic from him. When I finished, I contained the magic and began to break it down into pure and neutral magic; which I then absorbed. I made sure that he couldn't see just how much my power grew from that. The magic of the curse had built up over the centuries and my power just grew a lot. I certainly didn't do it out of the goodness of my heart. "Well, I'm satisfied with your ability to fulfill your contractual obligations." He said, before taking the contract and signing it. I signed my copy and handed it to him and then signed his. "If you would like, you may get wed this summer, that would solidify the alliance and then you can begin acquiring ladies for your other houses." I observed Daphne nodding in agreement, so I did the same. "Excellent, if you need help planning the wedding, consult Daphne's mother. I need to go inform her of the good news. Goodbye Daphne, Lord Peverell." He said before quickly leaving. He seemed like an older version of Percy Weasley to me, but more rude. I was hoping to start calling him by his first name, all this formality was annoying. Oh well, at least I had Daphne now. I pulled Daphne into a kiss, to her surprise. It was nothing inappropriate, no tongue or anything, but it was sweet and romantic; if you overlooked the fact that I was over 500 years old. The moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We separated, Daphne blushing and I glared at the person standing there. Sirius Black, with Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks near him. "Yes?" I asked, in annoyance. Sirius was poorly concealing a smirk. "That'll be detention, mister Potter." He said, in an impressive McGonagall impression. "No thanks, and I use the last name Peverell now. I'd rather spend my time with Daphne here, you just don't do it for me. Give your boyfriend there a chance and let the young be with the young. Your both the right age to enjoy your elderly years together." I said, with a falsely polite voice. Nymphadora and Remus were fighting smirks, Sirius looked torn between disapproval and joy. "You do realize that I know who you all are, right?" I asked, in amusement. "How?" Remus asked, in shock. "Nihilus informed me of your identities, in case Dumbledore abandoned his light facade and ordered members of the Order to try taking me prisoner." "Why would he have you taken prisoner?" Sirius asked. "Your a twelve year old and in second year." Daphne snorted derisively. "I have removed him from his position as Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. I stripped the Weasley's of the Weasley and Prewett Lordships. I am Lord of the Houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, le Fay and Emrys. I destroyed the Dark Faction, dealt major damage to the Light Faction and destroyed Voldemort's horcruxes. Oh and I own seventy-five percent of Hogwarts and have disbanded the Board of Governors. I'm my own faction in the Wizengamot. My parents, who faked their death and abandoned me are ruined; financially, politically, and magically. They, along with Dumbledore, tried forcing me to marry Ginny Weasley. And Dumbledore is dead. I did all of this before age thirteen. I have amassed a lot of power and influence, that's why." I said, to the shock of Sirius. "You killed Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, skeptically. "No I just stood aside and let someone else; when he tried forcing me into a marriage he crossed a line. Sorry, I wasn't clear about that." Sirius remained silent for a while. "Why did you ruin your parents, Harry?" Remus asked, in concern. "Revenge." I said as if it were obvious. "They let me live like a slave, while they lived like royalty, so I ruined House Potter. The House used to be worth forty million galleons, now it's worth four-point two million. They used to be able to draw on the family magic of their ancestors, and now they can't. I claimed all those Lordships and then disowned, banished and stripped them of family magic. They're all average power now." "It serves them right." Sirius said, angrily, to my surprise. "I was just shocked and surprised." He explained. "Anyway, I came here to visit you. I wanted to get to know you and fulfill my duties as your godfather." "I would like that, do you have a place to stay?" "I'm staying with my cousin Andromeda." "How would you like to stay in Avalon, after my terms over?" I asked, nervously. "That'd be great!" Sirius said, excitedly. "I'm glad." I said, before realizing I forgot about Daphne. I gave her an apologetic look. "This my fiance Daphne, by the way." I said, to the shock of Sirius, Remus, and Nymphadora. "Daphne. This is my Godfather, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks." I said, gesturing to each of them. Nymphadora looked like she was going to protest being called by her name, but Remus stopped her. "Pleased to meet you all." Daphne said, politely. "Fiance?" Sirius asked. Alarm bells were no doubt going off in his head. "Yes, I wrote the contract myself. I wasn't willing to risk someone else marrying her, before I could." I said, causing Daphne to smile. "Can I see that contract?" Sirius asked in concern. I sighed and gave him a non-magical copy. He and Remus began carefully inspecting it. Minutes later and they handed it back to me. "That was very well written, Harry." Sirius said, not bothering to hide how impressed he was. "Thank you." I said, and everyone remained silent for about a minute. "Wanna see me fire a teacher?" I asked, after seeing Lockhart walk by. "Yeah, I do!" Sirius said, in amusement. "Disillusion and silence yourselves and follow me." I said and they quickly did so. I silenced Daphne and gave her my invisibility cloak. When they were ready, I walked after Lockhart. I found him a minute later. "Oi! Lockhart!" I said, rudely to get his attention. It worked. "Yes, Harry?" He asked with a smile. No doubt glad that I was talking with him. "I know your a fraud who memory charmed people to take credit for their achievements." Lockhart reached for his wand, but got stunned by Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. "Aww, I didn't get to fire him yet." I quickly took his wand and rennervated him, while pouring enough power into to revive him. "Oh, and Lockhart your fired!" I stunned him. "Now I'm happy." I said, to the amusement of everyone. "I guess I had better take Lockhart in." Tonks said, sadly. Daphne handed me my cloak, which I stored in my pocket. "Be sure to add attempted assault of a Wizengamot Lord to his list of crimes." I added, helpfully. "I will." Tonks said in amusement, as she lead him away. We began following them out. The Hogwarts just warned me about all my new spoils of war coming here for a confrontation. "Oh good! I was just warned of even more drama." I said sarcastically, getting several confused looks. "Hogwarts just informed me that some of the women that I seized as spoils of war are here. So, lets hope I don't hexed, jinxed, or cursed." "How many women are there?" Sirius asked. "Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, and the Carrow sisters. Those are just the ones I know of, Nihilus transferred Bellatrix to a secret prison." "Why?" Remus asked in concern, suspicion clear in his voice. "He's trying to convince me to create noble houses on Avalon, 'using' my spoils of war." I explained. I said using in a believable tone of disgust. "Your not going to do that, are you?" Sirius asked, in concern. "I don't have any immediate plans too. Nihilus keeps using more persuasive arguments, though, and makes good points. I took my wealth out of Gringotts and put it in the Bank of Avalon; I deemed Gringotts untrustworthy and put my wealth in an institution loyal to me. Eventually the Ministry will try asserting influence on Avalon and will be easily repulsed. The only person to successfully besiege Avalon was Merlin himself and he died at the hands of Morgana along with his invading army. Combating these future threats will be far easier with more power fighting on behalf of Avalon." "I'm okay with it, Harry." Daphne said, to the surprise of everyone, including me, which seemed to be obvious. "I always expected to be a trophy wife and be cheated on; all so some entitled pureblood arsehole can enjoy himself. Your none of those things and at least your doing it to rebuild family lines and a kingdom. I'm not thrilled about it, but it's necessary to achieve your goals." "Are you having me on?" I asked, to everyone's amusement. "No." She said, with a smile. I leaned in, so that I could whisper to her. "I am so going to reward you for this. All those girls will be practice and you can reap the benefits of their service. I will shower you with pleasure and affection and turn our bed into your personal paradise." I said, making her blush. I was so lucky! "I don't know what you said to her, but, somehow, I'm still proud of you." Sirius said, with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh and everyone joined in. We arrived near the Entrance Hall and saw my new lady friends. "Ladies! Come to see the new man in your life?" I asked, with a pleased smile; amusing Sirius, Remus, and Daphne. They all glared murderously at me. I saw several pure-blood MILFs with their daughters and a couple old ladies. "Okay, old ladies your free to go and hereby free." They left, not wanting me to change my mind. "The rest of you are going to have trouble walking. I'll be a teenager soon and begin experiencing urges, which I'm told are natural and should all be acted on; within reason." I said, to the amusement of my newly assembled audience. "Aw! I wanted to give you the talk!" Sirius said in disappointment, which made everyone laugh. "Who gave you the talk at age twelve anyway?" "Nihilus, he was very detail oriented." I said, willing myself to blush. "I'm gonna kill him! He shouldn't have done that!" "He would kill you, Sirius, very easily. Anyway, we're getting distracted. Ladies, if you will follow me; we will discuss this new arrangement." I walked towards the room where my marriage contract was signed. I heard them following me. We were all settled in and comfortable a minute later. "Now your all probably wondering why I claimed you as spoils of wars. The answer is simple; I'm the Lord of House le Fay, and King of Avalon, and Avalon has no citizens, including nobility. The strongest of our offspring will become the nobility of the new Avalon. The weak of them shall be the commoners." I said, to everyone's surprise. "I will, of course, be the judge and test them to my satisfaction. The purpose of this is to produce witches and wizards of power and skill comparable to that of Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort; at minimum." "Now, the question is; who will willingly take part?" I asked, while bracing myself for insults and other unpleasantness. They began talking with each other, to my surprise. Them not outright refusing, insulting, or attacking me was a good sign. "If I agree, will you spare my daughter Pansy?" The former Lady Parkinson asked. "I won't use her to rebuild Avalon, but I do have control of House Parkinson now. If she wants to wield her families power then I will provide her with her heir; which will be our child." I said, to her outrage. "That would reduce the child's pure-blooded options for marriage! Your already taking up most pure-blood women and intending to sire a lot of offspring!" She said in outrage. "Of course, that's the point. The strongest wizards born this century and the last were half-blood. Voldemort himself was a half-blood born by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, to a muggle Tom Riddle and near-squib Merope Gaunt and your family bowed and scraped on their knees for him. In fact his birth name is an anagram for the words 'I am Lord Voldemort.'" I said, mocking her and her idiotic ideals. "Besides, mine and Pansy's child wouldn't even be pure-blood." We spent the next hour talking things over and eventually; they all agreed, them having no other options helped things along. As is the pattern, I got what I wanted.